Soulful Drawing - La Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante
by Andres Calderon
Summary: La leyenda data de la primera realidad alterna después de la verdadera y un ser llamado Bleeding Heart... quien es el primer "Corazón Puro"... pero también... el primer Discípulo de "El Destino"


Soulful Drawing – La leyenda del Corazón Sangrante

Prologo: Aquél viejo juglar…

-¡¿Ehhh?! Ahhh… lo siento, buen día querido amigo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre…?

(. . .)

-Hmmm… te cuento algo, no es muy común por aquí escuchar de individuos que posean un nombre como el tuyo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué cuál es mi nombre? Déjame decirte algo, en estos momentos, mi nombre carece de importancia, pero ese no es el punto… ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde quiero llegar? Escúchame, en primer lugar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

(. . .)

-Hmmm… así que… también te ha llamado la atención… ya veo… bueno, este mercado es grande, eso sí… pero no puedo evitar hablar con tan alto volumen en mi voz… ¿eso no fue lo que llamó tu atención? ¿Entonces… qué lo fue? Hmmm… ¿dices… que mis palabras fueron las que hicieron llamarar tu interés? Exactamente… ¿Qué palabras?

(. . .)

-Ahhh… ya veo… ya veo… las palabras "Corazón Sangrante"… es verdad… es verdad… yo dije esas palabras… si… yo las dije… ¿Que por qué las he mencionado? Hmmm… antes déjame preguntarte… ¿por qué te interesa?

(. . .)

-Es verdad… son palabras que despiertan el fuego que algunos llaman "Curiosidad"… y escucharlas de mí lo son aún más… ¿Qué quién soy? Solo puedo decirte que soy un juglar… y como tal, te quiero pedir de la manera más humilde que, si quieres continuar con esta conversación, por favor me des una moneda o me invites una pieza de pan… a cambio te diré lo que quiera saber de "Corazón Sangrante"

(. . .)

-Gracias por el pan amigo… tiene usted un muy cálido corazón… y yo lo he prometido, te contaré la leyenda… ¿Qué? Pero si eso es lo que tú querías saber, ¿no? "Corazón Sangrante" no son solo palabras… son el título de la leyenda más valiosa que poseo en mi memoria…

¿No entiendes lo que digo? Te diré un pequeño secreto… las leyendas más hermosas de la vida misma no son de la experiencia de nuestros ancestros… si no la que nunca escuchamos… las leyendas más conmovedoras solo las cuentan los que han presenciado la verdad… y esas leyendas… solo te las puede contar un árbol… solo las vez en el movimiento del agua del rio…solo las vez en el mover de las hojas, solo las escuchas de la suave brisa del viento de otoño… esas… son las verdaderas leyendas

(. . .)

-¡¿NO?! ¡No estoy loco…! Es más, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberme encontrado… pero primero vámonos a un lugar más silencioso

(. . .)

-Concuerdo con voz, entremos a ese bar…

(El juglar ha entrado con voz al bar)

Cantinero: ¡Heeey… pero si es el viejo Juglar! Veo que has traído el interés de otro más ehhh… Siéntete bienvenido como siempre…

(El juglar y voz se dirigieron hacia una mesa arrinconada en la suave oscuridad)

-Que no te sorprenda su reacción, él también sabe de mí… así es, el me conoce… y me conmueve el corazón que me aprecie tanto, ¿Qué por qué me aprecia? Déjame decirte que, el también se interesó de un par de palabras que llamaron su atención… no han sido las mismas que tú has escuchado… pero esas palabras… esas palabras lo salvaron de la muerte en su peor momento… No te sorprendas por favor, te pido que mantengamos la voz baja…

(El cantinero se ha acercado a la mesa)

Cantinero: Aquí tienes juglar… -acercando una bebida a la mesa- La casa invita… ¿y voz? ¿Te preparo algo?

-Déjalo por favor, le voy a contarla leyenda de "Corazón Sangrante", así que lo quiero sobrio…

Cantinero: Ahhh lo lamento viejo…

-No hay problema…

Cantinero: JA… está bien… mantenlo sobrio… y voz… por favor escúchalo bien ¡No olvides sus palabras!

-Fuera de aquí vieja cabra, ve y atiende tu negocio…

Cantinero: Eso haré… ¡JA!

(El cantinero se ha alejado a la barra)

-Ignóralo por favor… ¿Qué dices? Está bien, está bien… te diré…

Él era un hombre pobre cuando pasó por este mercado también, y escuchó mis palabras al igual que tú, quede conmovido cuando el desahogó en mí una historia de vergüenza que no puedo narrarte… pues ese no es el caso… el caso es que se encontraba en lo más bajo del su vida , yo estaba tan conmovido de la historia que me contó de su vida que yo le conté una leyenda que un rio en mis ojos reflejó, le narré la leyenda del "Maestro del Deseo" y puedo decirte que, desde ese punto el vio su vida de otro modo, me dio las gracias de un modo que nadie nunca lo ha hecho, o al menos que he escuchado… y el no tardó mucho en emprender un viaje por todo este reino para terminar regresando aquí, con el tiempo abrió esta misma cantina en la que estamos ahora… No le falta el dinero ni mucho menos el respeto que se ganó al viajar por el reino… se ganó mi gratitud y yo de él tengo su confiable palabra…

… y de esto… es que esta cantina se llama "El Deseo" y déjame decirte que esta es la cantina más visitada del reino por ser la que posee la variedad más extensa de bebidas de lugares tan lejanos… que posiblemente solo conocerás a través de tu sentido del gusto…

(. . .)

Lo se… lo se… es conmovedor para ser una breve historia sin más… pero creo que he hablado de más… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que hizo? Créeme… si lo supiera te lo diría… pero no me has pagado para ello… tú me has pagado para otra cosa… tú me pagaste para que te yo cuente otra cosa… ¿Que cómo me enteré de eso? Pues yo no tengo hogar… y soy libre como el viento… puedo ir y venir cuando quiera y de donde quiera, no tengo dueño más que el mismo destino, y yo trazo mi destino… y estoy orgulloso de eso… tal vez sea viejo… pero soy famoso entre los menos conocidos… aquellos que la muerte ignoró al escuchar la palabra "Juglar"

(. . .)

-No amigo… no estoy exagerando… solo míralo al el… (Señalando al cantinero) él es una viva prueba de coraje y riesgo levantado por las palabras "Maestro del Deseo"… mis palabras lo salvaron de la muerte… y él lo sabe… él me debe la vida que yo nunca le cobraré… nunca…

Bueno… el destino que he trazado me ha traído aquí por otra alma a enriquecer de una leyenda del Bosque… y esa alma eres tú, y el destino así lo quiso… pues tú has aceptado mi invitación…

(. . .)

-*suspiro* Sabes… en esta vida… tu historia es el camino que escoges tú por tú propia cuenta... y al mismo tiempo… el camino que escoges es el que decide tu destino… y si logras lo que anhelaste… siéntete orgulloso de que has honrado a "El Destino"

(. . .)

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¿Que por qué me refiero a "El Destino" como a "alguien"? Pues a eso viene nuestro papel en esta vida…

. . .

"**Nosotros somos marionetas de nuestras propias decisiones… y el destino son los hilos que mueve la decisión… ¿Es impredecible…?"**

Créeme que "Corazón Sangrante" lo supo… te hará ver esta vida de un modo que hará que dejes de tener miedo a la muerte…

¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharla?

(. . .)

-Pues… te lo advertiré esto primero…:

"Corazón Sangrante" es la historia de la realidad más triste posible… que una vez fue, perteneciente al corazón puro…

(El juglar de su gran túnica, que hacía imposible identificar más que su voz, sacó la flor más rara que nunca he visto ni mucho menos soñado, una flor de 5 pétalos en fila y tallo curvo como cuarto de luna)

Esta flor… mi querido amigo… es la flor del destino, la flor que me narra las leyendas más tristes y enriquecedoras jamás contadas, las cuales solo pertenecen a la tierra… y puedo estar seguro de que son vedad pues la tierra misma es quien se las ha compartido… Esta flor es única porque si sabes escucharla… te dice todo y nada…

(El juglar acerca a su oreja por encima de su gran capucha la flor… y dijo lo siguiente…)

. . .

"**Hace tiempo que un dios, vació su hablar en él…**

**Con llantos de dolor que dieron al mar de amor…**

**Arropados en él, yacían gritos de poder…**

**Algunos de vivir pero aún más del morir…**

**. . .**

**En su vida la luz, en sombras alguien convirtió…**

**Hoy las brujas son la vos del silencio de su amor…**

**. . .**

"**El Destino" no lo cuida ya y ni las velas lo iluminarán…**

**Abrió el libro de las sombras que… la muerte le fue a dar…**

**. . .**

**Invocado de otra realidad, se conectó con una deidad…**

**Los espíritus a él lo verán, sin saber recitar…**

**. . . **

**El pedía ir al más allá, aquí no dejaba de llorar…**

**Quería ir a otra realidad… o al menos despertar…**

**Junto a "él", por fin pudo olvidar… que la pena siempre fue su hogar…**

**Insistía, quería respirar… quería irse junto a ella…**

(. . .)

-Las palabras que dije solo las he repetido de las palabras que la Flor del destino me ha dicho… y son una breve introducción de "La Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante"

Ahora… volveré a advertirte… los resultados de esta historia son y no son culpa mía… sino culpa del camino que tú escojas después de verte a ti mismo desconocerte y posiblemente arrepentirte de haberme conocido…

¡Ahora dime! ¡¿Quieres saber la leyenda de Corazón Sangrante?! . . .

(. . .)

Eres muy valiente al aceptar el destino…

Te la contaré…

(. . .)

Fin del prólogo…

**Nota del autor: Esta historia está basada en la realidad alterna 1 de mi historia anterior "Soulful Drawing – El origen de la verdadera ecuestria", enriquecida gracias a las ideas de un amigo pero completada por mí… aunque también basada en un álbum de música de "Mago de Oz" llamado "Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería" ya sabrán que es lo que viene si conocen el álbum…**

**Honestamente estaba tan ansioso de avanzarla que les dejaré esto por hoy… posiblemente suba un capítulo de cada uno consecutivamente… **


End file.
